Chocolate Sauce
by M to the 5th Power
Summary: Draco and Hermione are 7th year Heads. And with a dorm to themselves, an adjoining bathroom and a kitchen stocked with various condiments, they get up to some fun. Lemon.


Summary: Draco and Hermione are 7th year Heads. And with a dorm to themselves, an adjoining bathroom and a kitchen stocked with various condiments, they get up to some fun. Lemon. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione licked her lips in delight; she always loved ice cream sundaes, with extra chocolate sauce. It had been a good day. She got all of her homework for the next two weeks done ahead of time, (even though she was sick. She had had Ginny bring up her assignments), and Hermione still had time for a relaxing two hours of reading Twilight and eating an ice cream sundae. The only negative aspect of her day, other than being sick, was Draco Malfoy. He hadn't been sick today, and so she hadn't seen him since he left early this morning; and she missed him terribly.

The portrait hole door suddenly swung open and in walked Draco, his face sweaty and his breathing labored as if he had run all the way up there.

"Are you feeling better, love?" he asked in worry while placing his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature.

"I'm fine, Draco."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive." She leaned forward and kissed his lips deeply. "I missed you."

Draco laughed heartily, "Someone's eager today."

"I can't help it. You're so addicting...and handsome." Hermione purred, kissing his lips again, trying to get him to respond. He pulled away quickly, smirking impishly at her.

"Sorry, I can't touch you. You're sick; maybe tomorrow. But..." Draco smiled at Hermione's pouty face and paused looking at the remains of her sundae, "that looks very appetizing. Anything left?" He got up and looked in the fridge and freezer, to find that there was no ice cream or whipped cream left; Only chocolate sauce which he took out and hid behind his back.

"What do you have there?" Hermione asked Draco suspiciously.

"Oh nothing...just some chocolate sauce!" At the words, 'chocolate sauce' Draco pulled it from behind his back and began to squirt it all over Hermione.

"What the hell?! Hey, don't get it on my book!" She cast a shield charm over the cover of Twilight and threw it across the room. Hermione spied a nearby pillow and she grabbed it to transfigure it into a can of whipped cream and she began to spray Draco with it. Quickly it became a war of sundae condiments that is...until they ran out. But by that point, the couple was covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

Hermione had chocolate sauce everywhere: on her clothes, on her face, in her hair...down her shirt; and the whipped cream that she sprayed on Draco had dripped off of him and onto the carpet, leaving her the only one who was sticky. She gave Malfoy an angelic smile while she put her finger down her shirt and between her cleavage, only to extract it covered in chocolate. Her smile stayed in place as she licked the finger completely clean; smacking her lips just for the extra effect. And affect Draco it did, the next thing he knew, his pants felt extremely tight.

"Are you sure you want to stick to your decision, Draco?" He didn't answer her teasing question caused by his obvious arousal; he just slowly approached her until the two were inches apart. He licked his finger and rubbed it over her flushed cheeks. "You missed some here." Draco commented. His eyes wandered down to her plump cherry colored lips, and to her white blouse stained with chocolate, "And here." He said, capturing his lips with hers. His mouth slowly made its way down her neck, while alternately sucking and biting all the way to her neckline. His tongue darted out and licked the smattering of chocolate right over her rounded bust; Hermione moaned in pleasure. Draco took this as his cue and lifted Hermione's shirt over her head, while she busied herself with his shirt and tie. He backed her up to the couch and slowly eased her on the couch with his body flush on hers, while his weight was carefully balanced on his hands. He slid her skirt down below her hips and let her wriggle out of it. She in turn reached up, unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers and down to his ankles so he could kick them off.

Draco reached behind Hermione's back to unclasp her black lacy bra, exposing her perky bust to Draco. He moved his mouth and hands to them and used the tip of his tongue to lick around her areola while his hand massaged the other breast tenderly. Hermione arched her back and moaned his name loudly while feeling his ministrations. His hand moved to cup the other breast and his tongue circled around her other while Hermione continued to gasp and moan in pleasure.

Her hands roamed down to the waistband of his boxers and slipped inside, grasping his throbbing member and stroking it with her thumb gently, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. Hermione pulled his boxers off him, and squirmed as she felt his pulsing hardness against her inner thighs. He slid himself in and met no resistance from the one under him. They rocked their hips in rhythm and he thrust in and out of her while he held her tightly to his chest until she came and he finally allowed himself release.

At the end of their climax, the couple was exhausted, but very satisfied. Hermione collapsed into his arms and sighed in content.

Draco suddenly rolled off of Hermione's exposed, sweaty and chocolate sauce covered form, "I'm taking a bath; wanna join me?"

"Make it a shower and I'm in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first time writing a lemon. So yeah, please review. No flames telling me about how OOC it is...I'm begging you!!!!!

Kisses from,

The Queen of Amphibians


End file.
